


On the road

by Asteraster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 美国60年代AU
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor
Kudos: 3





	On the road

**Author's Note:**

> 美国60年代AU

（1）

那天热得要命，我把地上的浴袍用脚扒到一边去，从枕头下摸出一盒烟。床单被漂得发硬，黏在大腿根上。

我们是住不起旅店的，连那种不需要身份证登记的也不行。Loki说他能解决这一切。我还没来得及说什么，Tony就挥挥手表示赞同。屋子里只有一张床垫扔在地上，墙上有好多颜色可疑的痕迹，Loki会调侃那是“巴比伦的罪恶”。老天我真是忘不了他说这句话时的刻薄模样，嘴角向后咧，双唇间如同抿着一张刀片。

他从桌上捡起来橡皮筋把头发扎起来，又从扔在地上的匹萨盒里捞了片番茄丢到嘴里。我们在等太阳从地平线上跳进深渊里去，夜晚可以意味着许多事情，而且往往都是好事。Tony说他会在车旁边等着，然后我们会一脚油门踩到底，直到太阳爬回地平线以上再松开，把这座密不透风的小镇远远扔在身后。

我们是在大学里认识的，我和Loki。教授批了一笔资金投在我俩的项目上，结果我俩搞砸了，索性拿着剩下的钱去喝酒。酒吧里有只三流乐队在暖场，主唱的声音还没有我老娘好听，Loki从书包里拽出张地图铺开，眼睛发亮。

“墨西哥，我们去墨西哥。这里像个堆得满满的旧衣箱一样，所有东西都堆在一起，责任，依赖，如果现在有一场大火，肯定手忙脚乱不知道该带哪样东西走。要我说，我们哪样都不带，走得远远地。我们可以搭车，我打听过了，老乔治明天出城，可以稍上一路，然后就靠我们自己的了。”

“你真是疯了。”我把酒杯里剩下的酒泼在地上，棕色的液体慢慢散开，像一滩血迹。

我们就这么出发了，房间的钥匙被留在了门垫下面，Loki留下了一个定在凌晨两点的闹钟，天知道他们是怎么关掉那玩意的，恐怕在到达墨西哥之前，提起这个小玩笑他都会笑得直不起腰来。

我们先往东开了一段，Tony寄明信片过来说邀请我们去玩几天，然后他也莫名其妙的加入了。我们笔直笔直地往南走，遇到河就跨过去，遇到山就翻过去，一点弯路也不肯走，连摔带绊的往前闯。那一阵我们都有点不清醒，墨西哥成了一阵热风，无时无刻不炙烤着我们，把我们的躯干和头脑榨的干干净净。

在美国的最后一夜是在一个边境的小镇。我们算好了时间，只要再开4个小时就能到国境线的另一半。Loki为我们找了个小旅馆，Tony看着唯一的一张床吹了个口哨说要去酒吧找个混血姑娘。

Loki把Tony忘在床上的钱包砸过去。不过他破天荒发善心没有提里面塞的那张照片。那是所有人都避而不谈的一口空井，当然Loki不是所有人，他可恨的让人讨厌不起来。

等我们穿戴整齐走到酒馆的时候并没有找到Tony，门口也没有停着他那辆老式汽车。路灯下只有一对情侣，女士火焰色的头发在这片空无的黑暗里熊熊燃烧。

Loki看上去有些厌倦，他把手揣进牛仔裤口袋里，前后摇晃着身体，抬脚轰走了一只凑过来的流浪犬。

“我本来也会是这样。”他喃喃自语“从中餐馆的垃圾箱里翻吃的，唯一擅长的是两手空空的在太阳下面伸个懒腰。”

“可是你还是考上了大学……”我干瘪的回复到，和他的笃定比起来，我的答复如此无力。

“因为他们是如此希望的，父母，政客和国王都喜欢人们脑子里有点东西，但又不要太多。事实是，我谁的事也不碍着，想做什么就去做，跑得远远地，把他们的预期都冲进下水道里去。我喜欢的事情太多了……”Loki转向我，南方潮湿的空气栖息在他的肩膀上，“Thor，我喜欢的事情太多了，到头来只好什么也不做。”

我就站在那里，看他陷入了一种自顾自的境地里，他就像诗人笔下的金发少年一样，散发着混乱的气息，我们疯疯癫癫地跨过了大半个美国，一种疲倦却突然包裹住了我，疲倦里有着学位、按揭和母亲烤饼干的香气。

我拉过Loki，像想要把他揉进自己的身体里一样，像慢慢捏死一只飞虫一样，空气湿的简直可怕，他的皮肤变得更加潮湿，仿佛身体内部的水分也慢慢析了出来。隔壁加油站飘来的浓烈的汽油味让我们张大了嘴才能喘得过气来。

“Shit……Thor……冷静。”

“忘了墨西哥吧，它从未存在过。”我们磕磕绊绊地从酒馆门口摔进路灯照不到的黑暗里去。Loki夹在我和一堵墙之间，衬衫掀了上来，别扭地堆在胸口。“最终我们都会回到那个该死的学校里去，像那里每个人一样安静地排队，你到了墨西哥，然后呢？你还要去哪呢？”

Loki盯着我，或者说我认为是在盯着我，一起都太暗了，我只能感觉他的气息越来越近，他把吻和一柄尖刀一起放进了我的心里。

“Thor，我们非去不可，我不知道，但是我们非去不可。”

我们身体里的水分终于被榨干了，又落回到了我们的身上，我伸出手把Loki的刘海轻轻拨开。在这暴风雨的时刻，我确信便是末日，而我看见的每一样东西都是上帝，除上帝外无事发生。

(2)

你要是想听Loki的故事的话，接下来应该没什么新鲜的了，我们最终还是去了墨西哥，他在访谈里已经说了无数遍了。那对路灯下的情侣载了我们一程，然后Loki和他们去了洛杉矶，我坐巴士到最近的城市，转飞机回学校老老实实读完了学位。

没错，就像所有媒体猜的一样，我俩“有过一段”，那是个让人昏头胀脑的年代，所有人爱着所有人，我要是说那段疯狂的公路旅行中什么也没发生，你们也不会满足的。我的第一份工作就在洛杉矶，邻着Loki签约的公司只有一个社区，那是非常值得怀念的一段日子，我们，还有那对情侣——Natasha和Clint，不分昼夜地分享诗句和酒精，后来还有Bruce，我们是在一场游行中结识的。Tony偶尔会寄信过来，不过他从来没解释过那个夜晚为何不告而别。

第一个离开我们的是Tony，他的信再也没有寄过来，后来有一天，一个英俊的男人来拜访我们，解释了一切。Loki偷偷告诉我，那就是Tony钱包里的照片上的那个男人。

Natasha和Clint被一场车祸带走了，他们一个月前刚换的新车，Clint还开过来和我炫耀。处理现场的时候我也在，锯开烧得焦黑的车体的时候，我突然想起了那个边境小镇的夜晚，Nat的头发像一团燃烧的火焰。

我不知道这些事情对Loki的影响到底有多大，他开始变得易怒，不耐烦，并且越来越多地抱怨他的胃。音乐给他的压力也越来越大，人们把他当成一个万能的答案，实际上他甚至连自己的问题都无暇关照。

直到27岁生日那天他选择一枪轰掉自己的生命，我猜他不过是又一次厌倦了，就像上次跑去墨西哥一样，不过这次跑得更远，更彻底。

然后岁月带走了剩下的人，只留我一个，我永远是被留下的那个，“老实的Thor”，“格格不入的Thor”。得了吧我知道你们是怎么定义我的，“像闯入人群的一只鸽子一样突兀”没错，他们在台上弹着吉他的时候我却在银行工作，说实话，我也不知道怎么就莫名其妙地成为了这个“伟大小团体”的一员。我现在70多岁了，膝盖不太好，心脏病，半只眼睛也看不清东西。不过有时在夜里我确实会梦见他们，那些去世的人，我会递给他一杯蜜酒，然后一起谈论死亡。

医生现在劝我搬到佛罗里达去，住在那种鬼地方总是让我想起墨西哥潮湿的气息，我渐渐发现越来越多的事情会把我带回到那个疯狂的岁月去，远行、摇滚乐、草坪上的日光浴和深夜砸碎的酒瓶，每一件事情在发生的时候都在我体内填上一把柴火，等待最后的一颗火星，把我从内部烧成灰烬。

最终，我意识到幸福不过是一个巨大而奇异的梦，Loki翘起一条腿坐在窗台上，朗读着他最喜欢的那首长诗。

“我看见这一代精英被疯狂毁掉。”

——END——


End file.
